Birds Coughing in the Trees NL
by Mary Dorkins
Summary: Amy's nichtje Jig komt naar Everwood en dat veroorzaakt een soort kettingreactie. Vertaling van het origineel geschreven door Lady Jenna.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

De twee auto's reden tegelijkertijd hun respectievelijke parkeerplaatsen op. Uit de grotere en meer familie gerichte auto stapte een lange man met bruin haar en baard die ruig om zijn gezicht groeide. Hij stond kort bij zijn auto en keek met verwondering naar het landschap om hem heen.  
  
Uit de tweede (duurder uitziende) auto stapte een man met grijs wordend haar en een over het algemeen ontevreden blik op zijn gezicht. Hij staarde geïrriteerd naar de verwondering op het gezicht van de eerste man.  
  
"Het zijn gewoon bergen. Steen, en rotzooi en sneeuw," zei de tweede man, die aan hun dagelijkse ruzietje begon.  
  
"Oh, kom op Dokter Abbott. Zelfs u moet toe geven dat ze vrij majesteus zijn."  
  
"Kijk maar hoe majesteus ze er nog uitzien na uw eerste trekkerswond. Of de tweede. Of de derde. Of de vierde," zei dokter Abbott. Andrew Brown, de eerste man, schudde zijn hoofd en glimlachte. Toen gingen beide mannen hun eigen weg, op weg naar hun eigen dokterspraktijk.  
  
Dr. Brown stapte van de straat op de besneeuwde stoep terwijl op dat zelfde moment een luide, krachtig klinkende moterfiets bij de trottoirband stopte. De bestuurder, een oudere en ruig uitziende vrouw, was verwacht. De passagier, die haar volgde, niet. De verwachte vrouw maakte haar helm los en hing die aan het stuur; de onverwachtte maakte haar helm los en zette die op de zitplaats. In tegenstelling tot de oudere en ruig uitziende bestuurder, was de passagier een meisje dat niet ouder was dan 15, die in verwondering rondkeek naar de bergen om haar heen.  
  
"Morgen Dok," zei de bestuurder met een bescheiden militair knikje tegen Dr. Brown.  
  
"Goeiemorgen Edna. Wie is dit?" vroeg Dr. Brown terwijl het meisje langs Edna Harper ging staan. Edna zuchtte geïrriteerd.  
  
"Zij is de reden dat ik vandaag een beetje later kom. Dok, dit is Juliet Green, Jig, dit is Dr. Brown," zei Edna en de twee wisselden knikjes uit. Edna zuchtte weer en kuchtte.  
  
"Ja, ze is de kleindochter van m'n zus, ze blijft een tijdje bij ons hier. Vandaag is haar eerste schooldag, dus ik moet even kijken of alles geregeld is."  
  
"Dat is goed, Edna, doe er zolang over als nodig is. Leuk je te ontmoeten," zei hij met een knikje naar het meisje dat terugknikte.  
  
Een paar stappen door de houten deuren en in het vernieuwde treinstation/dokterspraktijk zuchtte Dr. Brown bij het zich van de eerste patiënt van de dag. Een vrouw zat op een houten bankje met een beschaamde blik. Ze leunde achterover om een jongen met zwart haar te onthullen die naast haar zat. Hij was een peuter die misschien niet ouder was dan drie, en keek om hem heen alsof hij helemaal verward werd door de omgeving. Half zijn linkerneusgat ingduwd zat een rood kleurpotlood.  
  
"Devin, alweer?" vroeg Dr. Brown. De vrouw knikte en Dr. Brown gebaarde hen beiden de onderzoekskamer in.  
  
Ephram Brown, die bijna klaar was met het krassen van zijn naam in het houten blad van zijn tafel terwijl de bel ging, ging recht zitten en legde al zijn boeken op een stapel. Zijn klasgenoten rondom hem liepen langzaam het lokaal uit, sommigen stil, anderen vrolijk kletsend met hun vrienden. Een leerling bleef hangen om met de leraar te overleggen. Ephram stond op en verzamelde zijn boeken in zijn armen. Hij zocht op de vloer naar gevallen spullen, en, omdat hij er geen vond, wilde hij het lokaal gaan verlaten net zoals de anderen voor hem hadden gedaan. Het enige was hem daarvan tegenhield was een vergeten aantekeningen schrift dat achtergelaten was op de tafel langs hem. Normaal gesproken zou hij zoiets niet opmerken, maar het schrift in kwestie was bedekt met plaatjes die hem maar al te bekend voorkwamen. Hij pakte het op met zijn vrije hand en bekeek de voor- en achterkant. Cowboy Bebop, Gundam Wing, Blue Sub 6, Lain. (redelijke onbekende Amerikaanse bands - red.) Het was bedekt met plaatjes waarvan hij wist dat niemand anders in Everwood er ooit van gehoord had. Hij voegde het toe aan de stapel boeken die hij al droeg en zwoor de eigenaar te vinden voor de dag voorbij was.  
  
Het was lunchtijd en Amy Abbot was in de luidruchtige kantine op zoek naar Ephram Brown. Er was iets waarover ze hem dringend moest spreken. Jammergenoeg, vond haar broer haar voor ze Ephram vond. Ze zuchtte met een groeiende hekel aan haar broers vrienden, maar de sociale orde verplichtte haar bij hem en hun gedeelde vrienden te gaan zitten.  
  
Een moment later stopte Amy's ogen met de zoektocht naar Ephram, hij zakte neer op een stoel in de kantine en begroef zijn gezicht in zijn gevouwen armen op de tafel. Het was hem niet gelukt de eigenaar van het schrift te vinden, en om alles nog erger te maken had hij Amy zien zitten bij haar onnozele broer en hun groepje. Het beeld van een jongen die op een ziekenhuisbed lag, in coma, kwam op in Ephram's hoofd. Toen speelde het Grover verhaal dat Amy hem verteld had zich nog een keer in zijn hoofd af. Ze hield van Colin.  
  
"Wat is er met jou aan de hand?"  
  
"Ik ben verliefd op een meisje dat verliefd is op een jongen die in coma ligt," hij bemerkte dat de woorden over zijn lippen kwamen voor hij het gerealiseerd had. Hij keek snel op, hopend dat hij de woorden had gefantaseerd of ze onverstaanbaar had gemompeld. Het meisje dat was gaan zitten aan zijn verlaten tafel keek hem aan met een verraste blik in haar ogen. Dat beweest dat ze hem goed verstaan had.  
  
"Ze verandert in ieder geval niet in een vent, kat, panda of een varken in het water," zei ze hem met een vage glimlach op haar gezicht. De pure waanzin van die opmerking verraste hem voor hij het begon te begrijpen. Voor hij ook maar iets kon zeggen begon het meisje te lachen, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen hem.  
  
"Sorry, maar er is een serie, Ranma ½ waar de hoofdpersonen -" begon ze maar ze stopte toen Epharm achter over leunde, en de figuren op zijn zwarte t-shirt onthulde. Ze glimlachte stralend en moest even lachen.  
  
"Eindelijk een man van kwaliteit," zei ze geamuseerd. Ephram pakte het schrift en gaf het aan het onbekende meisje.  
  
"Van jou?" vroeg hij haar. Ze bekeek het voor ze het van hem aannam. Ze knikte.  
  
"Ik vroeg me al af waar ik het had achtergelaten."  
  
"Geschiedenis."  
  
"Dat kan wel kloppen," zei ze en beiden waren even stil, een beetje verwonderd over de ontmoeting met de andere Anime fan. Een ogenblik later zuchtte het onbekende meisje van frustratie.  
  
"Meisje verliefd op een jongen die in coma ligt? Dat moet Amy Abbott zijn, en dan ben jij dus Ephram Brown," zuchtte ze kwaad omdat ze het niet eerder had beseft. Ephram was een beetje verrast dat deze verbinding gelegd kon worden, maar reikte zijn hand toch naar haar uit.  
  
"Ephram Brown," stelde hij zichzelf voor. Ze schudde zijn hand.  
  
"Jig."  
  
"Jig?"  
  
"Juliet Ira Green."  
  
"Oh, Jig."  
  
"Jezus, ik had moeten weten dat jij het was toen ik je zag. Je ziet er niet uit als de gemiddelde inwoner van Everwood."  
  
"Dank je. Maar hoe ken jij Amy en Colin?" vroeg hij haar, hoewel hij het niet graag over dit onderwerp had.  
  
"Colin, heet hij zo? Ik ben Amy's nichtje. Nou ja, achternichtje. Onze oma's waren zussen," legde ze uit. Ephram knikte om te laten zien dat hij het begreep. Was er iemand op deze wereld die geen familie was van de Abbotts?  
  
"Jij ziet er ook niet uit alsof je uit Everwood komt," vertelde Ephram haar.  
  
"LA," beantwoordde ze de niet gestelde vraag. Ephram knikte.  
  
"Een hele verandering."  
  
"Ja. Van New York moet het ook een interessante verhuizing zijn," zei ze en beiden vielen stil. Jig zuchtte.  
  
"Ze praat veel over je," zei Jig en ze had onmiddelijke Ephram's aandacht.  
  
"Wie?" vroeg hij haar en deed alsof hij niet wist over wie ze het had.  
  
"De koningin van Engeland. Ze wil weten of je kunt komen voor een kopje thee."  
  
"Oké, goed. Wat zegt Amy dan over me?"  
  
"Nou, ze vertelde over dat je vader een hersenchirurg is. Dat je kleine zusje aandoenlijk is..."  
  
"Ook nog iets over mij?"  
  
"Dat je maar 1 vriend hebt en dat zij dat is..." zei Jig en Ephram's gezicht zag er plots niet meer trots uit.  
  
"Dat is niet waar."  
  
"Oh, noem dan eens iemand anders. Dat kun je niet, of wel soms?"  
  
"Kan ik wel."  
  
"Ramna telt niet. Hij is getekend."  
  
"Amine, dat is een verschil," verbeterde Ephram haar. Jig glimlachte. Ze hield haar hand op, met twee gestrekte vingers.  
  
"Nu heb je twee vrienden."  
  
Ephram liep het huis binnen en werd begroet door een vieze geur. Hij zette zijn rugzak neer en hing zijn jas op en liep angstig naar de keuken. Toen hij de woonkamer inliep werd de geur nog erger, als dat al mogelijk was.  
  
"Waar staan ELL en TLL voor?" hoorde Ephram zijn zusje Delia vragen.  
  
"Eetlepen en theelepel," antwoordde Dr. Brown.  
  
"Oh nee..." zei Ephram toen hij zijn vader voor het fornuis zag staan. "Je had beloofd dat je niet meer zou koken!"  
  
"De klas van je zusje houdt een gebaks verkoop," legde Dr. Brown uit.  
  
"Als ik niets meebreng zullen die anderen kinderen het me nooit laten vergeten. Een paar jaar geleden nam iemand niks mee, en ze hebben haar ermee gepest tot de universiteit," legde Delia uit.  
  
"Als je hem voor je voor je laat bakken zul je worden gepest tot je met pensioen gaat..." fluisterde Ephram tgen haar en ze glimlachte.  
  
"Ja ja, laat jullie vader er maar weer buiten. Waarom ben je zo laat thuis?" vroeg Dr. Brown aan zijn zoon.  
  
"Amy wilde het nog ergens met me over hebben," legde Ephram uit. Delia glimlachte. "Ephram heeft een vriendinnetje. Ik wed dat ze je even wilde vertellen hoeveel ze van je houdt..." zei Delia. Ephram kneep zachtjes in haar schouder.  
  
"Ze wilde me even vertellen dat haar nichtje hier is, dat is alles."  
  
"Oh Juliet. Ze lijkt me aardig," zei Dr. Brown.  
  
"Jig, haar naam is Jig."  
  
"Jig, dat is een rare naam."  
  
"Het zijn haar initialen."  
  
"Ze leek van jou leeftijd. Zit ze bij je in de klas?"  
  
"Ja, en ze heeft zichzelf uitverkoren als een van mijn vrienden," zei Ephram spottend.  
  
"Misschien houdt zij van je," zei Delia grijnzend. Ephram kneep weer in haar schouder.  
  
"Je hebt een hobbie nodig, echt," zei hij tegen haar en pauzeerde even om te kijken hoe zijn vader het deurtje van de oven open deed, "en misschien een maagzweer."  
  
"Dat hoorde ik..." 


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

2.  
  
De twee auto's reden tegelijkertijd hun respectievelijke parkeerplaatsen op. Uit de grotere en meer op familie gerichte van de twee stapte een lange man met bruin haar een baard die ruig rond zijn gezicht groeide. Uit de tweede en duurder uitziende auto stapte een man met grijs wordend haar en een ontevreden blik.  
  
"Zo Dokter Abbott, bevalt het bezoek van uw nichtje?" vroeg Dr. Brown aan de andere dokter. Dr. Abbott keek hem spottend aan.  
  
"Ze is de dochter van haar moeder, die het nichtje van haar tante was..." antwoordde Dr. Abbott. Dr. Brown grinnikte.  
  
"Je stiefvader moet gek worden," zei Dr. Brown. Dr. Abbott zuchtte en draaide zich om naar hem.  
  
"Kijk, als je van plan bent iedere dag een gezellig gesprekje met me te gaan houden, dan is dat goed, maar probeer mijn familie erbuiten te laten..." zei Dr. Abbott tegen hem. Dr. Brown knikte met een glimlach, grinnikte zachtjes, en liep in de richting van zijn praktijk.  
  
"Morgen Edna," zei Dr. Brown terwijl hij het kantoor binnen liep.  
  
"Morgen Dok. Mevrouw Murrieta heeft gebeld, Devin heeft weer een potlood in z'n neus zitten, dus ze zijn ondeweg," informeerde Edna hem. Dr. Brown zuchtte.  
  
"Welke kleur deze keer?"  
  
"Hemelsblauw."  
  
"Waarom blijft ze hem maar potloden geven?"  
  
"Kinderen willen artiesten zijn," zei Edna. Dr. Brown keek haar met een vragende blik aan. Edna haalde haar schouders op.  
  
"Hé, uh, er is iets dat me nogal dwars zit..." begon Dr. Brown.  
  
"Eén ding. Als er maar één ding is dat je dwars zit, lig je voor op de rest van ons..."  
  
"Waarom is Jig, het is toch Jig, waarom is ze eigenlijk in Everwood?" vroeg Dr. Brown zijn norse verpleegster. Edna zuchtte en staarde naar de vloer voor ze weer naar de goede dokter keek.  
  
"Waarom is iedereen van ons hier?" vroeg Edna hem. Hij knikte begrijpend en liep zijn kantoortje in.  
  
Dr. Brown liep door zijn kantoor en ging zitten in de stoel achter zijn bureau. Hij plaatste zijn elleboog op het bureau en legde zijn kin erop ten ruste. Zijn ogen bewogen naar de ingelijste foto van zijn vrouw op zijn bureau. Daarna gingen zijn ogen naar de foto ernaast. Hij was van Ephram en Delia, misschien vijf jaar geleden. Ze glimlachten beiden en keken vrolijk. Ephram was toen nog geen tiener. Vader zijn was toen niet moeilijk als nu. Toen had het echter nog niet alleen hoeven te doen... Dr. Brown zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd toen hij de deur van de praktijk open hoorde gaan en Edna de moeder, zoon en het hemelsblauwe potlood verwelkomde.  
  
"Hoi Ham," zei Amy terwijl ze naar Ephram liep, die boeken met zijn kluisje uitwisselde. Hij zuchtte. Hij sloot zijn kluisje en keek naar haar. Ze had een lichte grijns op haar gezicht en het licht raakte haar precies goed zodat haar ogen glommen. Ephram glimlachte.  
  
"Je weet dat je de enige persoon bent die me zo noemt," vertelde hij haar. Ze lachte een beetje.  
  
"Het is gewoon nog niet aangeslagen, geef het de tijd."  
  
"Oh ja, ik kan niet wachten om aangesproken te worden als dagelijks vlees. Ham is trouwens niet kosjer."  
  
"We hebben het hier al over gehad Ephram, Ham is de afkorting van Hamlet, oh donkere prins," zei ze hem glimlachend.  
  
"Dat weet jij, en dat weet ik. Maar alle anderen denken dat het vlees is."  
  
"En Ranma dan?" vroeg Amy. Ephram keek haar verrast aan.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Ja, Jig zei dat de symbolen op je shirt daarvoor staan. Ranma anderhalf."  
  
"Nee, gewoon een helft," zei Ephram een beetje lachend.  
  
"Nou wat dan ook. Vind je Ranma leuker?"  
  
"Nee, dat is waarschijnlijk nog erger. Maak er gewoon Hamlet van in plaats van Ham en het is goed," zei Ephram tegen haar. Amy knikte.  
  
"Oké," zei ze en schudde zijn hand.  
  
Ephram liep zijn Geschiedenis lokaal in en vond Jig daar die nu al sliep. Hij kuchtte en ging op zijn stoel zitten. Hij keek op zijn horloge toen hij eenmaal zat, en zag dat de les pas over een paar minuten zou beginnen.  
  
"Dus," hoorde hij vanachter hem komen, "wat is jouw favoriete gundam(geen idee hoe ik dat moet vertalen -red.)?"  
  
"Deathscythe Hell," antwoordde hij met een zucht," en de jouwe?"  
  
"Sandrock," antwoordde ze. Ephram vernauwde zijn wenkbrauwen van verbazing en draaide zijn stoel om om haar aan te kunnen kijken.  
  
"Sandrock? Met al die tierelantijntjes?" vroeg hij haar.  
  
"He, met die bruine mantel die hij een paar afleveringen aanhad zag hij er machtig cool uit," vertelde ze hem. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.  
  
"Nee, nee. Niets ziet er beter uti dan de Deathcythe Hell. Met die vleermuisachtige vleugels en de opdruk op de helmen..."  
  
"En de priester in de cockpit."  
  
"Jij vroeg naar gundam, niet naar de piloot. Maar als je het echt wil weten, Duo is eigenlijk geen priester."  
  
"Weet ik, weet ik. Het is een eerbetoon aan de Maxwell Kerk die voor hem zorgde toen hij nog een kind was."  
  
"Jah. Maar als je het over piloten wilt hebben, begin dan maar met het paarse vest van Quatre's..."  
  
"Dat is de invloed van zijn zus."  
  
"Meer van Trowa als je het mij vraagt..."  
  
"Nou, misschien. Maar dat is weer een heel andere discussie," vertelde Jig hem en Ephram lachte. Toen realiseerde hij zich dat hij lachte en stopte meteen.  
  
Daardoor begon Jig te glimlachen.  
  
"Dus er is meer in het leven dan mijn nichtje. Het wordt steeds eigenaardigerer."  
  
"Je weet dat dat geen echt woord is."  
  
"Daar gaat het niet over."  
  
"He, waarom zit je me zoveel dwars? Je maakt me zenuwachtig."  
  
"Omdat deze mensen uit dit kleine dorpje mij zenuwachtig maken. Weet je, laatste riep ik "Godverdomme" en een jongetje van nauwelijks zeven noemde me een "heiden"!" zei Jig en Ephram lachte.  
  
"Ja, maar zo zijn niet allemaal.'  
  
"Weet ik. Edna en Irv zijn cool. Ja, maar je had het niet over hen. Je bedoelde Amy. Maar weet ze dat je hopeloos verliefd op haar bent?"  
  
"Niemand heeft ooit gezegd dat het hopeloos is."  
  
"Oh, het is hopeloos..." zei ze. Ephram wilde haar tegenspreken maar op dat moment begon de leraar met de les.  
  
Dr. Brown kwam thuis na zijn laatste huisbezoek van de dag om zijn puberende zoon opgesloten in zijn kamer te vinden en zijn jonge dochter tekenend in de woonkamer. Wetend dat hij geen antwoord van zijn zoon zou krijgen liep hij naar zijn dochter voor een gesprek. Hij ging met een zucht op de bank achter zit, blij met de goede kussen van de bank.  
  
"Zo, hoe was de gebaks verkoop?" vroeg hij haar. De stift van de dochter pauzeerde even voor ze weer verder ging.  
  
"mevrouw Violet denk dat we genoeg geld verdiend hebben om een excursie te kunnen maken zonder bij te hoeven betalen," vertelde Delia hem. Dr. Brown fronste. Zijn dochter ontweek de vraag over zijn poging goed te koken.  
  
"Dat is leuk..." zei hij op een toon om haar te laten weten dat hij haar door had.  
  
Als zij dacht dat het beter was om het niet over de koekjes te hebben, dan dacht hij dat het beter was om haar niet te dwingen. Hij wilde waarschijnlijk niet weten waar het dan heen zou gaan.  
  
"Meneer Harper had zuurtjes gemaakt," zei ze en Dr. Brown lachte lichtjes.  
  
De telefoon ging en Dr. Brown stond op van de bank en nam hem op. Tot zijn verrassing was het voor zijn zoon. Dr. Brown liep naar zijn kamer en klopte op de door. De geluidssterkte van de muziek werd minder en de deur ging precies ver genoeg open zodat Ephram er doorheen kon kijken.  
  
"Telefoon," zei Dr. Brown en hij gaf hem de draadloze aan. Ephram keek ernaar alsof hij er zeker van wilde zijn dat hij echt was, voor hij hem uit zijn vaders hand griste en de deur weer sloot. Dr. Brown zuchtte en liep weer naar beneden om wat restjes van wat ze gisteravond besteld hadden op te warmen.  
  
"Hallo?" vroeg Ephram een beetje nerveus omdat hij dacht dat het Amy was aan de andere kant.  
  
"Je hebt gelijk, eigenaardigerer is geen woord," zei een meisjes stem tegen hem. Hij zuchtte boos en ging op zijn bed zitten.  
  
"Godverdomme jij bent het," zei hij. Hij hoorde Jig een spottend geluid maken.  
  
"Heiden! Gij zult de Heer zijn naam niet achteloos gebuiken!" riep ze naar hem. Ze klonk zo oprecht dat Ephram begon te glimlachen.  
  
"Wat wil je?"  
  
"Ik wil je gewoon vertellen dat je gelijk had, het is geen woord."  
  
"Ik wist dat ik gelijk had."  
  
"Nou, ik niet. Waarom zou Carroll een woord gebruiken wat niet bestaat? Ik bedoel, hij was toch een leraar?"  
  
"Hij gaf wiskunde."  
  
"Nou, een leraar is een leraar. Leven die niet volgens een of andere code of wet of zoiets?"  
  
"Gewoon dezelfde als de rest van ons."  
  
"Dat is gewoon verschrikkelijk, hoewel, een leraar die een woord gebruikt dat niet bestaat. Twee keer."  
  
"Nou, als je je er beter door voelt, hij is dood," zei Ephram en hij hoorde Jig lachen.  
  
"Oké, oké, maar nou terug naar de serieuze en waarschijnlijk ook interesantere reden dat ik belde -"  
  
"Eindelijk..."  
  
"Wat voel je precies voor mijn nichtje? Is het iets emotioneels of is het alleen lichamelijk?"  
  
"Emotioneel, ik ben er vrij zeker van."  
  
"Oké dan. Waarom? Het spijt me, maar ik moet het vragen."  
  
"Je klinkt alsof je het afkeurt."  
  
"Nou, ik keur het niet af, ik begrijp het alleen niet. Amy is wel aardig en zo, maar ze is gewoon zo, "prinsesachtig", snap je wat ik bedoel? Ze is zo bezorgd over haar uiterlijk dat ze zichzelf dwingt om dingen te doen die ze niet leuk vind. Terwijl jij, jij lijkt er niets om te geven. Bovendien weet zij het verschil niet tussen tekenfilms en Anime," zei Jig. Ephram zuchtte.  
  
"Zij was de eerste persoon die aardig tegen me was. Ze liep me het dorp zien. Bovendien sloeg ze Bright in zijn gezicht toen we een keer vochten," legde Ephram uit. Jig lachte.  
  
"Dat heeft ze me niet verteld. Oké dan, ik veronderstel dat dat een pluspunt voor haar is."  
  
"En, nou, ik weet het niet. Het zijn ook kleine dingen..."  
  
"Zoals glimlachen, en haar haar, en de lichte aanraking van haar hand?"  
  
"Jah, zo'n soort dingen."  
  
"Maar vooral de mep?"  
  
"Vooral de mep." "Oké dan, en dan de Colin reden? De theorie dat ze jouw gebruikt om bij je vader te komen? " vroeg Jig en Ephram zei niets terug. "Oeps, het ziet er naar uit dat ik iets verkeerds gezegd heb."  
  
"Ik eh, ik weet het niet..." vertelde Ephram haar, zijn afkeer en zorgen over de theorie waren duidelijk. Jig zuchtte.  
  
"Oké, Ephram, dit zullen we doen. Ik zal mijn status als meisje en nichtje gebruiken om mijn weg naar haar hoofd te vinden en uit te vinden of haar gevoelens voor jou oprecht zijn, of een truck. Oké?" vroeg ze. Ephram pauzeerde.  
  
"Waarom? Ik bedoel, waarom zou je dat voor me doen?" vroeg hij haar.  
  
"Omdat de Deathcythe Hell cooler is dan de Sandrock." 


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

"Oh, en denk dat dit gezond is," zei Dr. Brown met een sarcastische ondertoon toen hij de keuken binnenkwam waar zijn twee kinderen de overgebleven pizza als ontbijt aten. Ephram fronste maar Delia glimlachte.  
"De melk is op," zei Ephram kortaf.  
"Op?" antwoordde Dr. Brown verrast. "Gisteravond hadden we nog 2 liter."  
"Ja, nou, iemand heeft het pak laten vallen en over de hele vloer gegooid," zei Ephram terwijl hij naar Delia leunde om er zeker van te zijn dat ze hem hoorde. Ze stak haar tong uit naar hem en hij deed hetzelfde terug. Dr. Brown grinnikte zachtjes.  
"Oké, oké jullie twee, doe eens rustig," zei Dr Brown tegen hem op een vrolijke toon.  
  
Ephram draaide aan de draaischijf op zijn kluisje en de deur vloog open. Tot zijn verrassing lag er een opgevouwen papiertje op zijn boeken met zijn naam erop geschreven. Hij keek van de ene naar de andere kant de gang in, alsof hij controleerde of iemand hem in de gaten hield. Zonder iets te zeggen pakte hij het papiertje op en vouwde het open.

_-Het kan echte liefde zijn of gewoon "kalverliefde", dat weet ik nog niet zeker. Ik heb een foto van hem gezien, behoorlijk veel eigenlijk. Hij ziet er beter uit dan jij. Er zijn ook een heleboel leuke verhalen over hem, hij lijkt me echt een leuke jongen, perfect voor Amy. Als ik jou was, zou ik hopen dat hij geheugenverlies of zoiets heeft als hij wakker wordt uit zijn coma.  
  
Jig _

Ephram zuchtte boos, frommelde het papier op en duwde het in een zak van zijn rugzak. Als hij verliefd werd op een meisje in New York, werd het nooit ingewikkeld. Nu had hij spionnen... Wanneer hield liefde spioneren in? Hij was een scholier, geen CIA-agent...  
  
Jig sliep weer toen Ephram bij Geschiedenis aankwam. Hij rolde met zijn ogen terwijl hij voor haar ging zitten. Krijgt ze thuis niet genoeg slaap? Hij keek op zijn horloge. Nog een paar minuten voor de les zou beginnen, net als gisteren. Hij wachtte even maar er kwam geen vraag dus draaide hij zich om. Jig sliep nog steeds.  
"Gene Starwind of Spike?" vroeg hij haar. Ze leek hem niet te horen dus zuchtte hij weer boos en draaide zich weer om.  
"Gene," antwoordde ze simpelweg. Ephram draaide zich meteen weer om.  
"Gene!" vroeg hij ongelovend.  
"Beter haar," mompelde ze terwijl haar hoofd nog steeds op haar gevouwen armen lag.  
"Zelfs wanneer hij het op het eind van de serie laat knippen?"  
"Het is tenminste symetrisch."  
"Jah, maar Spike's haar is een deel van zijn karakter."  
"Het is groen."  
"En dat van Gene is rood," zei Ephram defensief.  
"En dat zegt een jongen met paars haar," zei Jig spottend.  
"Hé, hé! Ik breek tenminste niet in in andermans kluisjes!" riep hij naar haar en ze glimlachte onverwachts.  
"Het was niet moeilijk, 1, 13, 25. Het was voorspelbaar," zei ze sluw. Hij vernauwde zijn ogen.  
"Dan zal ik het moeten veranderen."  
"Je denkt 8, 1, 13, of niet soms?" vroeg ze hem met een brede glimlach. Ephram draaide zich om in zijn stoel, zodat hij weer naar voren keek.  
"Ben stil," zei hij. Zij lachte  
"Ha, ha, ha. Dat is wat ik dacht."  
  
Amy stond voor de spiegel in de wc's. Ze haalde haar borstel door haar haar en borstelde de lange blonde lokken tot ze perfect hingen. Ze legde de borstel weg en plukte een paar haren van haar shirt. Toen veegde ze een wimper van haar wang met haar vingers. Normaal zou ze de wimper wegblazen en een wens doen, maar ze had geen zin in wensen vandaag. De deur van de wc's opende en Amy keek in de spiegel en zag haar achternichtje binnen lopen, met groene verf op haar shirt.  
"Wat is er met jou gebeurd?" vroeg Amy oprecht bezorgd terwijl ze zich omdraaide en haar nichtje naar een wasbak zag lopen.  
"Maak je geen zorgen, het is Tempera, dat kun je eruit wassen," vertelde Jig haar met een verzekerende glimlach.  
"Ja, maar hoe heb je het erop gekregen?" vroeg Amy, zich ervan verzekerend dat ze goed begrepen werd.  
"Een of andere kerel gooide het over me heen," zei Jig. Amy keek hoe haar nichtje stilletjes water over haar blauwe shirt goot.  
"Heb je met Ephram gepraat?" vroeg Amy haar simpelweg, terwijl ze zich weer naar de spiegel wendde. Jig grijnsde, staarde naar Amy en toen weer terug naar de groene verf.  
"Ja. Hij is raar," zei Jig nog steeds grijnzend. Ze wist dat haar nicht meer dan geïnteresseerd was in het onderwerp Ephram, maar ze wilde dat niet laten blijken.   
"Raar? Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Amy haar, een beetje bezorgdheid schemerde erdoor. Jig haalde haar schouders op in gespeelde verwarring.  
"Nou, het ene moment praten hij en ik over anime, en hij gaat er lekker op in. En het volgende moment doet hij lichtgeraakt en doet hij net alsof ik niet besta," legde Jig uit. Amy's ogen vernauwden en keken naar haar handen, voor ze weer naar haar nichtje keken.  
"Misschien had je het over iets wat hij niet leuk vindt," stelde Amy voor. Jig lachte en schudde haar hoofd.  
"Oh nee, ik noemde iets waar hij van houdt eigenlijk, en hij werd gek."  
"Dat is niet logisch. Was het een of andere tekenfilm?" vroeg Amy haar verward. Jig lachte een beetje.  
"Ja, zeker, het heet "Jongen houdt van Meisje houdt Jongen in Coma,""zei Jig lachend. Amy lachte niet dus hield Jig op. "Sorry."  
  
"Nee, het is goed. Het is gewoon..." zei Amy maar ze dacht te veel na om haar zin af te maken. Jig wrong het overschot aan water uit har shirt en probeerde de kreuken eruit te halen. Ze liep naar Amy met een oprechte bezorgde blik in haar ogen. Ze legde haar hand op de shouder van Amy.  
"Amy, vind je Ephram oprecht aardig, of probeer je gewoon de hulp van zijn vader te krijgen?" vroeg Jig haar langzaam. Amy draaide haar hoofd om haar aan te kijken, een treurige blik sierde haar gezicht.  
  
Ephram pikte verveeld in het eten op zijn piepschuimen bordje met zijn vork, hij was absoluut niet van plan het ook nog ooit op te eten. Hij dacht dat het een onderbewuste beweging was om er zeker van te zijn dat het niet op zou springen en hem proberen te bijten. Hij zuchtte verveeld terwijl Jig ging tegenover hem ging zitten. Ze had geen lunch bij zich,alleen een blikje fris, dat op tafel zette en met een "plop" opende.   
"Als je ophoudt met de "Ik ben bij bewustzijn en hij niet grapjes" heb je misschien nog wel een kans," vertelde Jig hem. Opeens was Ephram's lunch niet meer zo interesant als het moment ervoor, en hij keek begerig op naar Jig.  
"Je bent goed..." zei hij en ze glimlachte.  
"Informatie kan een manier van leven zijn in LA," vertelde Jig hem. Hij knikte dat hij het begreep.  
"Wat zijn dan de lotto nummers van volgende week?"  
"Als ik dat zou weten zou ik niet in Everwood zitten. Niet dat de jackpot van deze week jou iets zou uit maken, oh ontzettend rijke," zei Jig en ze boog haar hoofd als vals eerbetoon.  
Ephram zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd.  
"Waarom ben je eigenlijk naar Everwood gekomen? Je bent hier niet uit vrije wil naar toe gekomen."  
"Hoe weet je dat zo zeker?"  
"Je draagt 5 shirts en een trui, twee broeken, drie paar sokken en snow boots..." vertelde hij haar. Jig lachte en schudde haar hoofd.   
"Het is koud."  
"Waarom ben je hier?" herhaalde hij. Jig zuchtte en keek naar haar blikje frisdrank.  
"Om je een vriend te geven, Ephram. Dat is mijn hele rol hier," vertelde ze hem. Ephram rolde met zijn ogen en zuchtte.  
"Je kunt het me later vertellen," zei hij haar vrij vriendelijk in vergelijking met zijn normale doen.  
"Als ik het doe is het tegen mijn wil," gaf ze toe. Hij keek haar verrast aan maar ze wuifde het weg.  
"Dus je gaat stoppen met de coma-grappen?" vroeg Jig hem, het onderwerp veranderend. Hij knikte.  
"Ja, natuurlijk."  
"Nou, dat geldt ook voor die over Bright. Ben wat aardiger tegen hem," instrueerde Jig. Ephram keek snel weg van haar.  
"Oh geef me niet die "Ik ben beter dan hem op ieder niveau" blik. Als het om Amy gaat ben je dat niet. Bright's goede wil is belangrijk Ephram," vertelde ze hem.  
"Ik zou liever wegkwijnen en sterven."  
"Wat zou ik dan moeten doen voor de lol?"  
"Mononoke Hime kijken?"   
"Of Spirited Away."  
"Is die al out?"  
"Ik denk van wel."  
"Ik weet het niet, maar ik wil 'm echt graag zien."  
"Ik hoop dat ze hem net zo goed dubben als Mononoke."  
"Dat hadden ze echt goed gedaan!"  
"Hoi Ephram," zei Amy die aan kwam gelopen. De twee vielen stil terwijl Ephram omkeek om het gezicht te zien dat hij bij de stem verwachte. Amy keek een beetje ongemakkelijk, en een beetje beschaamd omdat ze zag dat Ephram midden in een gesprek zat.  
"Oh, het spijt me. Is dit een slecht moment?" vroeg Amy.  
"Uh, nou, eigenlijk waren Jig en ik..." zei Ephram terwijl hij zich omdraaide om naar Jig te kijken. Ze was weg maar haar blikje stond nog op de tafel. Ephram keek om zich heen maar hij kon haar nergens ontdekken. Hij hoorde Amy zachtjes lachen dus keek hij weer haar kant op en was blij om een glimlach op haar gezicht te zien. Ephram glimlachte terug.  
"Kan ik hier gaan zitten?" vroeg Amy hem. Hij knikte snel met zijn hoofd en zij ging op de stoel langs hem zitten.  
  
"Doet Jig dat vaker? Verdwijnen?" vroeg Ephram Amy. Amy lachte en knikte.  
"Ik herinner me dat, toen we nog kinderen waren, en we bij haar op bezoek waren, ze de hele tijd probeerde te verdwijnen. Het was raar..." zei Amy en de twee vielen stil. Omdat hij niet naar Amy durfde te kijken dwaalden Ephram's ogen door de kantine. Hij ontdekte een groep meisjes waarvan hij wist dat het vriendinnen van Amy waren.  
  
"Hoor je niet daar bij je vriendinnen te zitten? Zou niet willen dat ze denken dat jij en ik vrienden zijn of zo..." zei Ephram terwijl hij weer naar Amy keek.  
"Wat maakt het uit wat zij denken? Als ze echt mijn vriendinnen zijn maakt het ze niet uit met wie ik praat," zei Amy tot Ephram's verrassing. Dat was anders dan de laatste keek dat ze tussen hen en hem had moeten kiezen. Ephram glimlachte.  
"Ik lijk me herinneren dat het eerst niet zo was..." zei hij terwijl hij weer in zijn "eten" prikte, niet erg verlangend om Amy's eerste reactie te zijn. Amy zuchtte en keek naar haar handen die gevouwen voor haar lagen.  
"Ja, daarover... Luister Ephram, dat spijt me zo. Ik, ik realiseerde me niet dat ik een persoon was. Ik bedoel, ik weet dat ik een persoon ben, ik realiseerde me gewoon niet dat ik mezelf was. Dat ik degene was die mijn beslissingen moest nemen. Slaat dat ergens op?" vroeg Amy hem een beetje oncharmant, maar erg verontschuldigend. Ephram knikte.  
  
"Ja, ja, ik snap het. Het is oké, ik begrijp het," verzekerde Ephram haar, hoewel hij het zelf ook maar raadde. Amy glimlachte opgelucht.  
"Good," zei ze terwijl ze kort haar hand op zijn schouder legde. "Luister, om je te bedanken omdat je me helpt, je weet wel, door je vader te vragen of hij Colin kan helpen, wil ik je mee uit eten nemen. Mijn bedankje. Is donderdag goed?"  
"Eh, over mijn vader..." begon Ephram terwijl een schuldgevoel dat al lang de innerlijke kracht die hij dacht die hij had wegvrat opkwam. Hij had tegen haar gelogen. Wat voor jongen loog tegen degene waarvan hij hield?  
"Nee, het is goed. Hij mag zelf kiezen of hij Colin helpt of niet. Hij kan misschien helemaal niet helpen, wie weet, toch? Dus, donderdag, goed?" vroeg Amy hem terwijl ze opstond en haar stoel wegduwde. Hij knikte nerveus; zij glimlachte en liep weg. Ephram zuchtte lang, beschaamd en compleet verloren en duwde zijn borde weg. Toen gebruikte hij de vrije ruimte om met zijn voorhoofd tegen de tafel te slaan. 


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

"Ik weet niet wat er mis met haar is, ze lijkt mij noch Bernard te zien. Voorheen zijden we haar naam en dan begon ze te glimlachen en lachen, soms klapte ze in haar handen, maar nu, niets," vertelde een vrouw Dr. Brown bezorgd. De dokter keek naar een kleine baby van tien maanden met haar dat alle kanten uit stak die op zijn onderzoekstafel zat. De baby was gekleed in een roze pakje, met een bijpassende roze strik op haar hoofd. De moeder, absoluut geen jonge vrouw, zag eruit alsof de hele week nog niet geslapen had en hield de zakdoek in haar hand stevig vast. Dr. Brown deed een aantal simpele tests met de baby. Ogen, neus, mond, reflexen. Het kleine meisje deed ze allemaal perfect, met een licht geamuseerde blik op haar gezicht nog wel.   
"Wanneer was ze voor het laatst ziek?" vroeg hij aan de moeder. Ze moest even nadenken.  
"Ongeveer twee maanden geleden! Weet u, toen is dit allemaal begonnen!" antwoordde de vrouw alsof dat het antwoord op alles was.  
"Wat had ze toen?"  
"Ze had een ongeloofelijk hoge koorts. De schuld van mijn man, hij had haar te lang buiten gelaten," vertelde de moeder hem. Dr. Brown krabde aan de baard op zijn kin die af en toe nog jeukte, maar nu krabte hij nadenkend. Hij controleerde de oren van de baby nog een keer, nu op zoek naar iets.  
"Aha, daar zijn we dan," zei hij terwijl hij rechtop ging staan en de moeder aankeek. "Ik denk dat ze niet op u reageert omdat ze door de koorts doof is geworden."  
"Wat? Dat is onmogelijk!" riep de moeder geschrokken en ze duwde de zakdoek tegen haar gezicht.  
"Ik ben bang van niet. Het is bekend dat koorts doofheid kan veroorzaken bij kleine kinderen. Luister, ik zal u de naam geven van een specialist op dit gebied. Als blijkt dat ze doof is zal hij haar kunnen helpen en u vertellen wat u moet doen," zei Dr. Brown terwijl hij een naam en adres op een stukje papier schreef en gaf dat aan de verontruste ouder. Ze pakte het aan maar ze leek nog steeds bijna in huilen uit te barsten.  
"Mijn baby! Doof?" veel anders kwam niet meer uit haar.  
"Doofheid hoeft geen handicap te zijn, Mevr. Melendez. Helen Keller was doof en blind en een van de beter bekende vrouwelijke auteurs. Er is geen reden dat Pamela anders zal zijn," verzekerde Dr. Brown haar met een glimlach. De moeder glimlachte zwakjes en pakte haar dochter op en legde haar in haar armen. Ze bedankte hem en verliet de kamer. Dr. Brown zuchtte en zakte neer op zijn stoel.  
  
"Oké, wie hier kent het sprookje van Hans en Grietje?" vroeg de leraar aan de klas en als antwoord schoten alle handen omhoog. Alle handen, op een na. Delia Brown zat achter in de hoek van het klaslokaal met een pet op dezelfde knorrige blik die ze altijd leek te hebben op school. Ze kende het verhaal; ze was er gewoon niet zo enthousiast over. Eigenlijk waren er delen van het verhaal waar ze nachtmerries over had. Vooral de ovenscenes jaagden haar schrik aan.  
"Oké dan, ik moet jullie iets heel speciaals vertellen! Dit jaar zal onze klas een toneelstuk spelen over Hans en Grietje!" vertelde de leraar hen. De klas brak uit in een mix van vreugdekreten en gefluisterde commentaren tegen elkaar over de rollen en het verhaal. Delia zuchtte en legde haar hoofd op haar gevouwen armen op haar bureau.  
  
Jig liep door de gang en wreef haar handen met handschoenen tegen elkaar aan. Het was te koud. Er had zelfs sneeuw gelegen in de voortuin vanmorgen. Nooit eerder had ze sneeuwe gezien. Ze had amper ooit een koel briesje gevoeld, laat staan sneeuw. Everwood was grootendeels haar voorstelling van de hel, alleen dan kouder. In LA droeg ze gewoon een shirtje naar school of iets dergelijks, nu droeg ze drie coltruien, waarvan eentje heel erg prikte.  
"Hé, jij ben toch Juliet Green," vroeg een meisje dat langs haar kwam lopen. Het meisje had een licht getinte huid en had roodachtig, krullend haar. Haar lippen hadden dezelfde kleur als haar haar en haar perfecte tanden glommen als ze lachte. Het had een mooie glimlach kunnen zijn, maar het was zo'n glimlach waarbij je wist dat er wat van je verwacht werd, als bij een politicus.  
"Jig, ze noemen me Jig."  
"Oh. Hoi Jig dan, ik ben Desdemona Quincampoix. Of Desi," zei ze en ze stak haar hand uit. Jig schudde die snel en ging toen weer verder met haar handen tegen elkaar wrijven om ze warm te krijgen.  
"Interessante naam," zei Jig en Desi lachte en knikte.  
"Nou, mij vader is een zwarte Fransman en mijn moeder is een blanke Everwoodse," zei ze met een glimlach. Jig knikte.  
"Shakespearachtige naam, ik weet hoe dat voelt," zei Jig. Desi lachte.  
"Ja dus natuurlijk proberen we ze te ontvluchten door bijnamen te verzinnen. Ik ben een zanger van een Latin band."  
"Ik ben een muziek tempo," zei Jig met een glimlach, toen besefte ze opeens iets, "wat wil je?"  
"Jij ben toch een vriend van Ephram Brown?" vroeg Desie haar opeens en serieus op een rare manier. Jig schrok er een beetje van.  
"Als je het zo wilt noemen..."  
"Fantastisch! Dus hoe is hij?" vroeg Desi haar en Jig lachte van verrassing.  
"Waarom wil je dat weten?"  
"Ik zit bij de schoolkrant, ik schrijf een artikel over hem."  
"Ik denk dat je dat moet zeggen voor je begint met vragen stellen."  
"Sorry. Dus over hem... Wat is dat rare beest dat op al zijn shirts staat?"  
"Het is een varken, of, een man die rekent op... Ik denk niet dat Ephram het goed zou vinden als ik over hem praat zonder dat hij het weet," vertelde Jig haar.  
"Oh kom op! Ephram Brown is het mysterie van de school! Hij is rijk! Hij is stil! Hij moet wel een genie zijn met zo'n vader! Zijn beroemde vader! En bovendien ziet hij er heel goed uit! Perfect voor een artikel! Dus kom op, vertel me over hem, dingen die niemand weet!" smeekte Desi haar. Jig zuchtte van ergernis.  
"Oké, dingen die niemand weet?" vroeg Jig voor de zekerheid. Desi knikte opgewonden.  
"Ja, kom op."  
"Oké, iets dat niemand weet over Ephram Brown. Nou, Ephram haat absoluut, zeker weten en tot in den treure...journalisten," zei Jig bijna fluisterend. Desi fronste en Jig liep weg.  
  
"Je ziet er verschrikkelijk uit," zei Ephram terwijl hij aan de tafel ging zitten waar Jig over heen hing. Ze keek op en keek hem dreigend aan. De uitdrukking verraste hem een beetje.  
"Er zijn een paar dingen gebeurd sinds we elkaar voor het laatst gezien hebben..." informeerde ze hem. Een zin als die voorspelde nooit goed nieuws, zeker als hij op zo'n toon werd uitgesproken.  
"Wat voor dingen?" vroeg hij haar een beetje voorzichtig. "Weet je wie Desi Quincampoix is?" vroeg ze hem. Hij knikte. Het was bijna onmogelijk om zo'n naam te vergeten.  
"Hoofd van de schoolkrant, of niet?"  
"Ik weet niet of ze het hoofd is, maar ze zit er zeker bij." "Wat is er met haar?" "Ze vroeg me van alles in de gang vandaag."  
"Wat voor dingen?" herhaalde Ephram. "Dingen over jou." "Mij? Waarom zou ze jou over mij vragen?" vroeg Ephram terwijl hij bijna in lachen uitbarstte bij de gedachte eraan.  
"Ze schrijft een artikel over jou," ze zei en hij verstijfde van verbazing. Nadat hij zichzelf weer bijeengeraapt had ondervroeg hij haar over haar eerlijkheid.  
"Eerlijk, ze is er echt mee bezig," antwoordde Jig die absoluut niet beledigd was door de beschuldiging te liegen.  
"Waarom?" vroeg Ephram die haar niet geloofde. Hij had liever dat niemand hem kende behalve de mensen die hij aardig vond. Hij haatte het als mensen een heleboel over hem wisten als ze het eigenlijk helemaal niet hoefden te weten. Daarom werd hij altijd zenuwachtig van Wendell. Jig had tenminste recht om dingen over hem te weten, als je bedacht dat ze bij de verpleegster van zijn vader woonde.  
"Ze noemde je 'Ephram Brown het mysterie van de school.' Ze zei ook dat je er goed uitzag." "Een 'mysterie?' Dat is belachelijk. Dit is de middelbare school, iedereen is een mysterie!" "Nou, jij bent gekozen tot de 'meest mysterieuze' Ephram, gefeliciteerd."  
"Dit zuigt. Wat heb je haar verteld?" vroeg Ephram op een manier die duidelijk maakte dat ze haar maar beter niks verteld kon hebben. "Ik heb haar gezegd dat je een hekel hebt aan journalisten," zei Jig. Ephram knikte goedkeurend.  
"Goed, goed. Als ze je weer iets vraagt over mij doe dan, nou, ik weet niet, iets," instrueerde Ephram haar nog steeds in verwarde staat. Waarom iemand iets over hem zou willen schrijven, laat staan lezen, was een compleet mysterie voor hem.  
"Iets, begrepen. Oh hé, nu we toch over mensen die over jou praten hebben," begon Jig die onmiddelijk Ephram's aandacht had, "wie is Wendell in hemelsnaam?" "Wendell? Waarom vraag je naar hem?" vroeg Ephram, weer compleet verrast maar een beetje opgelucht deze keer.  
"Hij belt iedere dag naar mijn huis sinds ik met je praat," zei Jig duidelijk erdoor geïrriteerd. Ephram trok van verbazing een wenkbrauw op.  
"Wat zegt hij dan?" vroeg hij haar. "'Ik kan je helpen je doel te verwezelijken.' Dat is het! Dat is alles wat hij zegt!" zei Jig terwijl ze kort haar handen omhoog deed.   
"Doel? Welk doel?" "Jij en Amy denk ik. Dat is het enige doel dat ik nu voor ogen heb. Behalve sparen voor die Ayashi no Ceres DVD," vertelde Jig hem. Ephram zuchtte en begon zijn hoofd tegen de tafel te bonken. Na een tijdje stopte hij en keek op naar Jig. Ze keek naar hem, ze wist zeker dat hij een goede reden had om te doen wat hij aan het doen was.  
"Ik moet hier wegkomen, ik word hier echt gek," vertelde hij haar. "Jij? Ik moest helpen sneeuw van de stoep te vegen vanmorgen!" klaagde ze. Hij kneep zijn ogen een beetje toe. Toen herinnerde hij zich dat ze uit LA kwam en waarschijnlijk nooit eerder sneeuw had gezien. En het had niet eens zoveel gesneeuwd.  
"Je hebt me nog steeds niet verteld waarom je hier bent," zei hij haar. Jig fronste een beetje.  
"Ik zou het liever niet vertellen, Ephram," biechtte ze op. Hij keek haar een beetje bezorgd aan.  
"Is het zo'n slechte reden?" vroeg hij haar. Ze knikte. "Slechter dan de jouwe," vertelde ze hem. Hij knikte begrijpend en liet het vallen, tot haar genoegen.


End file.
